Possum Lodge
__TOC__ 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close Chloe Provencal 02:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC)all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms not yet inhabited by spammers and trolls! Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: Uber Universe doesnt have one apparently. Moderators ﻿Devlini: Regulars ﻿Regulars of Uber Universe, the best chat room ever. More regulars will get added and lots of editting will happen. 00tasos00: 'Often called "''Taco" by kaileyeinstein15. '''8cola8cola8: '''Is somtimes mean to portiarocks. '''Arlais: '''cassie_15's sis. Don't mess with her unless you have a death wish. '''Boatzilla: Often makes up pointless lies or role plays for fun. Can be very annoying at times. Bumslayer: '''Makes friends out of trollers and bums, as well as cool people. '''canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and doesnt live in an igloo with bears or wolves. '''cassie_15: '''Can be nice or mean; she is smart, funny, and she hates trolls. She has over a hundred favorite games. O_O Yeah, it's a lot. '''chickenseal8: flex143: '''Don't piss him off, if you do, we'll be laughing at your funeral. '''Funnyonion: ''Coolcat, what else is there to say. '''GhostlyEcho:' GorillaBaby: '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her Gorilla Fury on you! A great and funny friend to have. '''graveyard890: '''Can cheer anyone up! He's a good friend to have. He is very fun and livens up the chat whenever he comes. He goes "Away" a whole lot but can spark up a quick conversation full of comments both good and rude. Be sure to add him if you meet him. '''inohinata: '''A great friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo but she is really funny and nice. Just don't get her mad or she will push you in a lake! Likes to be called 'ino' as a nickname. '''ItzElizabethV: kaileyeinstein15: '''Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person.... She's Canadian. '''maddigan: Messi911: multikillz55: NARUTOfan321: '''Smart and a huge ninja. Call him a nerd and/or video game freak and he will understand why. Hates all trolls and anyone who messes with him or his friends. Also a huge proud mexican. Mess with him and you better pray you don't die that night. '''portiarocks: '''Is nice and smart and alot of people say pretty. '''rext80: '''The ultimate troll slayer of UU. He can get pissed off easily when there is a troll here. He also loves his girlfriend. '''spacecats13: '''She is nice and tries to stop any conflicts. She really hates it when people argue or spam. She is also really good at cheering people up! She is very caring and a good friend to have. Likes to be called 'kitty' as a nickname. '''thunderbolt123: Can get pissed easily and is a weird person and also funny. tigeresses: VanillaVixen: (not finished yet) 'Ex Regulars ( you will be missed)' ﻿''' '''﻿ *''Aresmod'': '''Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. *Ciela:' A very optimistic girl who is very kind, however, when she breaks out chocolate or cookies the sugar rushes occur... *Joseph1791: "Buddeh:" or "Awesom-azing" Joseph is a really nice person always willing to help others with advice or praise. *Pappaloo'': While quiet at times, he is very talented at many trap levels in Platform Racing 2 and is a great friend in Sacred Seasons. Trolls ﻿'''IWhipMyHair: '''One of the worst trolls of Uber Universe. Has probably over a million accounts already made and when silenced or banned will make a new account to troll with. His new names usually have something to do with conversations after he trolls or someone he does not like. You will know him because he spams "I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH" over and over again. See him and you can expect the rest of your conversations ruined for the day. ﻿Trolls are a problem here. If you see a troll you better mute them. Random comments and quotes Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners